Tempore Vicissim
by CertifiedFandomMember
Summary: Hermione's life has taken a turn for the worse after the death of the Dark Lord, so she decides to try her luck in a different era, learning about people she thought she knew, and maybe even finding love. My first ever fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was depressed. She was wandering the dark, desolate halls of Hogwarts late at night, watching the stars and conjecturing what the hell had happened to her life. Nothing was the same ever since Harry had killed Old Voldy Fart, as he was now known to the majority of wizarding children. Even Ron was now gone from her life. It turned out the only reason they 'fell in love' during the search for Horcruxes was because they were desperate for it. They may have been crushing on each other before, but it was lost now. Not even one spark was left.

He was now dating Marietta Edgecombe, and Harry was due to wed Ginny in a week, so she was left alone. Hermione had accepted the role as DADA Teacher at Hogwarts, with Harry occasionally dropping in to lecture those taking their O.W.L's. That was all she saw of him without Ron, and those meeting were awkward enough. He had apologized so many times and she was sick of it. When she almost got her head around it, he would call again and the wound would be freshly opened.

The sky was pitch black, twinkling stars shining happily in a world without pain, grief and loss, providing light until the end of their days. The Whomping Willow was swishing frantically at a bird who was reduced to dust, and all was silent again. Hermione sighed and let her weary feet drag her towards the library - a familiar sight that meant more to her than any other place in Hogwarts, excepting Hagrid's place that is. Madam Pince still treated her like a pupil with return dates, all of which Hermione never failed to keep.

Her slender fingers brushed silently across the spines, the varying textures keeping Hermione on edge until she felt a strange book, which she hefted into her now well-muscled arms. She grunted with the weight of it. Slipping it onto a solid oak wood table, she prised it open.

It was filled with new spells, the likes of which Hermione had never seen, and she gasped in wonder when she came across a particularly interesting spell.

"The tempore vicissim spell, a spell to take the user back in time-" She stopped suddenly. If she went back in time, maybe she might find someone. That would show Ron.

She yanked out her wand and swished it precisely.

"Tempore Vicissim," she chanted and a swirl of grey mist clouded her vision and the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since their last excursion, so James and Sirius were lounging in the Common Room, sprawled across the plush red seats, ignoring Remus' disapproving expression at their plan.

"What's the spell for that, then?" Sirius was bored. He wanted to do it _now._ All this planning was stupid. Life was for living, right?

"You'll have to check the library." Sirius shot out of his seat, disbelief etched on every facial feature belonging to him, and began shaking his head slowly.

"Moony, I haven't been in there since first year when Minnie forced us! I'm not breaking that streak now!"

It was unclear who was more annoyed: Remus at his best friend not visiting his favourite place for six years or Sirius at Remus' advice. James, always the mediator, placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, smirking his 'oh so sexy' half smirk and before Sirius knew it, James was dragging him through the Common Room, much to the amusement of the second years currently completing their Charms homework.

The duo were on the receiving end of numerous flirts and smiles as they trudged towards the library, but whereas Sirius was graciously accepting it, James ignored them all in order to please his new girlfriend, Lily Evans.

"And here we are!" James flung open the doors and shouted at the top of his voice, winking at Madam Pince who was glaring from her desk. Suddenly there was a sharp light and they all winced away from it, covering their eyes and once they looked back, there stood a very disgruntled looking Hermione Granger.


End file.
